


Meeting Hotch

by Kaunis_Sielu



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 21:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 7,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12968466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaunis_Sielu/pseuds/Kaunis_Sielu
Summary: You're JJ's younger sister and the newest part of the team, just not in the most traditional way.





	1. Chapter 1

“Excuse me? What are you doing in here?” A deep voice says pulling your attention away from the horrible pictures on the board. You turn and see a man with black hair and intense eyes staring at you with his arms folded across his chest.  
“I’m Eliza. Eliza Jareau.” You stick your hand out to shake his.   
“Any relation to Jennifer Jareau?” He doesn’t shake your hand.   
“She’s my sister.” You stay with a smile, dropping your hand.   
“That doesn’t explain why you’re in here.” He says still looking grim.  
“I was looking for JJ. I have some exciting news to tell her and I was told I could find her here.”   
“Instead you’re just standing here looking at our case. I could arrest you for that.”   
“No you couldn’t.” You say with a slight scoff. Who is this guy? He’d be seriously dreamy if he’d quit threatening you and if he would smile.   
“Hey Hotch-.” A familiar voice said from the doorway. “Eliza?”   
“JJ!” You say happily as you moved to hug her.   
“Hey! So?”  
“I got the job!” She squeezed you happily but before she could say anything the man, Hotch, interrupts.  
“JJ, did you have something for me?”   
“Yea we’re looking at this unsub and were wondering if it’s maybe a pair.”  
“It’s not.” You chime in. “It’s probably a woman.” Both agents look at you questioningly.   
“What makes you say that?” Hotch said.   
“The missing hair from the back of the head, and how the throats were cut.” You point to the photos. “She came up to them, hit them between the legs and when they doubled over from the pain she grabs the back of their head with one hand and slices with the other. The hair comes out either when they struggle or as they’re falling to the ground.”  
“What makes you think that it’s not a small man?”  
“How many guys do you know that will hit the other in the crotch?” Oh god this was embarrassing, talking about male crotches with your sister and her cute boss.   
“She has a good point Hotch.”   
“She still can’t be in here.”  
“You didn’t introduce yourself?” JJ asks looking at you in surprise. You shrug in response. “Hotch, Eliza is the new Federal Prosecutor that will be working directly with our team.”


	2. Chapter 2

You can’t stop thinking about him. You pace the length of your new apartment, which just happens to be in the same building as Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner. JJ could have at least warned you that he was going to be two floors down and one unit over. You saw each other every morning on your way to work. Unless he was out on a case, then you didn’t see him or his son Jack. Jack was a cute kid, smart, friendly and you had only seen SSA Hotchner smile when he was with his son. Jack had invited you over for dinner tonight and you weren’t sure if you were going to go still. SSA Hotchner, had seemed fine with it and hadn’t retracted the invite. But here you were, pacing back and forth across your apartment. You were supposed to be there in five minutes, you could call SSA Hotchner and back out but it sort of broke your heart to disappoint Jack. He had even made you a card this morning, you looked over at the plate of cookies you had made, normally you’d bring wine but since Jack had invited you it was more appropriate to bring cookies. You pulled your phone out of your pocket and are about to text SSA Hotchner that you’re not feeling well when there is a knock at the door. Going to the door you peer through the peephole and see him, standing outside the door. You pull it open and he smiles gently, “I wanted to make sure you knew which apartment we live in.” There was no way you couldn’t know he was that close.   
“Right, thanks.” You give a small laugh, “One second.” You turn back into the apartment and grab the plate of cookies and your key. You shut the door to the apartment and lock the door behind you. “So,” you begin as the two of you head toward the elevator, “What do I call you outside of work?”   
“Aaron is fine.” He punches the elevator button and the doors slide open. The pair of you step in in silence then the door slides closed. “It’s alright if I call you Eliza right?”  
“Of course.” God this is awkward without Jack. “Oh, I forgot to ask, Jack isn’t allergic to anything is he? Food wise I mean.”  
“No, he’s going to love that you made him cookies.”   
“I was going to bring us wine but I didn’t have anything that went well with cookies.” You laugh. You actually get a smile for that one. He ushers you out of the elevator and knocks on the apartment door, “Jack it’s me and Eliza can you open the door?” Aaron called through the door. There was a click and the door opened, a small blur crashed into your waist, you would have tumbled to the ground if Aaron hadn’t caught you. You chuckle awkwardly as Jack lets go.   
“I brought dessert!” You say showing him the plate of cookies.   
“Yes!” Jack says pulling you into the apartment, you let him lead you with little resistance.


	3. Chapter 3

“I hope you like macaroni and cheese!” Jack laughs as he pulls you to the table.   
“Calm down Jack.” Aaron says with a small chuckle. You grin back at him, enjoying Jack’s enthusiasm. “I hope you’re not lactose intolerant.”   
“I’m not. I love cheese.” You make a face along with the word love causing Jack to laugh again. The dinner passed much more easily than you were expecting, Jack was fun and he practically begged you to stay and watch his favorite movie. You glance over at Aaron and he raises an eyebrow at you.   
“I’d love to Jack.” You smile as he pumps his fist.   
“Get ready for bed first. I don’t want to give you an excuse to not to get ready.” You stand as Jack groans.   
“Da-ad! I can’t wear my pajamas in front of a girl!” You bite your cheek to keep yourself from laughing.  
“She won’t judge you Jack. You have cool pajamas.”  
“Next time we can watch movies at my apartment and I’ll wear my pajamas too.” You promise and Jack giggles then brings his dishes to the sink and hurries to the back of the apartment. You gather your dishes and bring them to the sink, you turn the hot water on then turn to Aaron, “Where do you keep your dish soap?”   
“You don’t have to do that.” His voice is much closer than you expected it to be. “You’re the guest.”  
“Please let me.” He nods and passes you the soap, “If you could dry that would be great.”   
“Of course.” Aaron puts some of the dishes into the dishwasher then starts pulling the dishes that you’ve already washed out of the other side of the sink. It was so strange doing such homely things with SSA Hotchner. JJ had told you some stories about him, about his bravery, about what a good man he was, what a fearless leader he was. To see him here, in his home he was so different so calm. Not the intense, on edge man you saw at work. You finish the dishes in comfortable silence, and before you know it Jack is back and loading his movie into the player.  
“Thanks for doing this.” Aaron says softly.   
“He’s a great kid. If you ever need anyone to watch him when you guys get called away feel free to let me know.” You don’t know what made you offer, as you turn away, slightly embarrassed he stops you gently grabbing your arm and turning you back toward him.   
“Thank you.” He says softly, his hazel eyes warm and kind.


	4. Chapter 4

Jack falls asleep before the movie is over and twenty minutes after he falls asleep Aaron gathers him up and brings him to his room. While he’s gone you glance at your phone, 10:00. How is it already so late? You stand and lean against the back of the couch, checking emails while you wait.   
“You’re welcome to stay until the end of the movie.” His voice is soft but he moves like a cat and startled you. “Sorry.” He smiles. He really needs to stop doing that at you, one of these times he’s going to stop your heart for good.   
“It’s fine,” you shake your head slightly and smile, “I’ve always been a little jumpy and you move very quietly.”  
“I have to. If Jack thinks I’m going for his cookies he might wake up.” He teases. You love at home Hotchner. He’s sweet and warm. You haven’t seen him check his phone once all night. You shove your phone into your pocket, half answered emails can wait until later. You don’t know when you’ll get this opportunity again. Just as you’re about to say something your phone buzzes from your pocket. You glance and it says Jonah. Damn.   
“What Jonah?” You demand answering it.  
“Why won’t you let me in?” He snaps. “I know you’re at your apartment! I just want to talk!” You close your eyes and rub your forehead.   
“You’re not supposed to be here. You know that. The restraining order says 500 feet and one phone call a week.” You start to pace. You had allowed the phone call, he’d never been verbally abusive and if it kept him from killing someone, even if that someone was himself, it was worth it. You can feel Aaron’s eyes boring into you but you don’t look, you can’t meet his gaze.   
“Let. Me. In.” Jonah says with a forced calm and if you listen closely you swear you can hear him pounding on your door from here.   
“Go home Jonah.” You say tiredly, “Go home before I have to call the police.”   
“Are you threatening me?” He yells in your ear causing you to jerk the phone away from your head.   
“Goodnight Jonah.” You hang up then, close your eyes and sigh.   
“You okay?” Aaron’s voice is calm and reassuring.   
“My ex. He’s at my apartment.”   
“Want me to go take care of it?”   
“No. He’ll get tired and go away.” You meet his gaze then and are surprised to see the anger there.   
“He hit you didn’t he.” He doesn’t even say it as a question.   
“Yes.” You rest your forearms on the counter, “Once when we were dating and when I broke up with him he came after me again. Broke three ribs and my wrist when I broke his jaw.”   
“Not a strait on punch?”   
“Strait enough to do the job.” You’re both quiet for a moment then you say, “I’m sorry about this. I just had to ruin a great night.”   
“This isn’t your fault.”   
“I shouldn’t have answered.” He moves to your side of the counter and gently touches your shoulder. You lean into him and he wraps his arms around you.   
“Stay here tonight.” He says softly.   
“What?”  
“I’ll sleep on the couch, I don’t want you up there alone tonight.” Just as you go to answer you hear it.   
“ELIZA!” Jonah isn’t giving up tonight. Aaron’s grip on you tightens the slightest bit.   
“Aaron it’s not worth it.”   
“Whose the officer working the case?”   
“Detective Morrison.” He pulls out his phone still not releasing his one armed hold on you.   
“Detective Morrison.” He pauses, “Detective this is SSA Hotchner from the FBI. My neighbor Eliza Jareau has a restraining order out on a man named Jonah-” he glances at you.   
“Hinkler.”  
“Hinkler. He’s storming the building looking for her can you send some guys to come and get him?” The detective responds and Aaron says, “Thanks.” Then hangs up the phone. “Can I get you something to drink?” His voice instantly softening when he speaks to you.   
“Water please.” He nods and does as you ask. You move away from your leaning position at the counter and start to pace the length of the walkway from his door to his couch. He catches you on your third pass to the couch. “Let’s sit down. Watch something.” You nod and he leads you to the couch. Jack’s movie is still playing, it must be almost over by now. Aaron changes the channel to tv and passes you the remote. You wave it off. You’re not really going to be watching anyway. He finds something as you frantically text JJ. She and Will have been harassed by Jonah looking for you. She assures you that they’re all safe and encourages you to take up Aaron’s offer to stay at his place. You settle back into the couch next to him, leaning into his strong frame. He wraps an arm around your shoulders and before you know it you’re both sound asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

You wake the next morning in a bed. The other side is still made, bummer. You hear two male voices in the main part of the apartment, Jack and Aaron are both awake already. You make the bed and head out to where the voices are, “Morning!” Jack says loudly through a bite of waffle.   
“Morning Jack.” You laugh as Aaron shoots his son a look for talking with his mouth full. “You could have left me on the couch.” You say as you approach Aaron.   
“That couch is comfortable.” He responds with a shrug but you see his cheeks have a slight pink tint to them. You rest your hand on his arm and smile.   
“Thank you.” He passes you a plate of waffles and motions toward the coffee machine.   
“We can go take care of your door once we finish eating.” His phone chirps and he looks grim.   
“My offer still stands.” You say as he goes to answer it. He nods and moves away from the table to talk to the person on the phone.   
“How come you slept over?” Jack asks through another bite of food.   
“Someone tried to break into my house so your dad let me stay here.”  
“Oh. Is that why he wanted to go fix your door?”  
“Yep.” He’s quiet for a while and when Aaron comes back he’s got his go bag.   
“Jack do you want to go to your Aunt Jessica’s or stay here with Eliza?”  
“Stay here!”   
“Are you sure about this?” Aaron asks you.  
“Heck yea. If you could just send me his routine so someone doesn’t try to hoodwink me into letting him have more tv time or treats.” Jack looks at you guiltily and you can’t help but laugh.   
“I’ll send it from the plane.” He gives Jack a kiss on the head and says, “I love you buddy. Can you give me and Eliza a minute?”  
“I love you too dad.” Jack says as he hops off his chair then goes into the bathroom.   
“Thank you for doing this. If you need any help Jack’s aunts number is on the side of the fridge listed as Mary.” You nod, “One last thing.” He grips your arm and pulls you toward him. Before you know what is happening his lips are pressed up against yours. You respond by wrapping your arms around his neck and slipping your tongue into his mouth. A moment later he pulls away from you with a small smile. “I didn’t want to leave without doing that.” He whispers and you can’t help but laugh softly.   
“I’m glad you didn’t.” He kisses you again, a swift one to say goodbye.   
“Stay safe. Carry your weapon with you. If you need to move your safe down here feel free.” You nod then he’s gone.


	6. Chapter 6

You ended up spending five days with Jack. You got the door to your apartment fixed and had it reinforced, just in case. JJ had offered to let you move in with her family until the police found Jonah but you weren’t any safer there than here. Aaron also offered to let you stay with him and Jack but you needed to go home. You couldn’t let Jonah have your freedom again. You and Aaron had started, something, not necessarily a relationship but it was on its way there. He greeted you every morning in the elevator with a cup of coffee and a smile that warmed you more than the coffee did. If Jack had noticed a shift in your behavior he hadn’t let on. Work was stressful, as usual, but the BAU did good work and it typically wasn’t hard to get a conviction on their cases. Until this one. The killer, or UnSub, they had profiled as a white male, mid to late thirties. He was fit, working a job below his means and had a problem with women as his superiors. But going over the suspect list that Garcia had complied left you puzzled. He was one of five men that fit the profile. So far you hadn’t received any DNA from the killer or a confession. Nothing that was 100% proof. You sigh and stand up from your desk. You need to talk to Agent Hotchner. Gathering up the case files and your things an hour earlier than normal you head over to his office.   
“Hi. I’m here to see Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner.” You say to the guard at the front desk. He has you sign in then leads you up to the floor the BAU is on. “I can take it from here.” You say.   
“Sorry ma'am. It’s policy.” You nod and he brings you to Agent Hotchner’s door. “Supervisory Special Agent Hotchner? District Attorney Jareau is here to see you.”   
“Bring her in. Thank you.”   
“Agent Hotchner.”   
“District Attorney Jareau. How can I help you?” He stands and meets you in the middle of his office.   
“You can explain to me how your team got to this guy being the UnSub.”  
“Excuse me?”   
“I’m trying to find how you got there but I can’t. Is there some DNA or a confession that wasn’t delivered to me? I don’t see how you came to it being this guy. There are four other guys it could be and this guy seems too organized.”  
“How so?”  
“Did you know he’s representing himself? Most people, including the best lawyers I know, would never be able to represent themselves in a criminal trial of this magnitude. The stress alone would be too much. I need to talk to this guy and I want you there when I do.”  
“Why do you want me there?”   
“In case I get something new or you catch something I miss. You were a prosecutor and now you study behavior, your experience would helpful.” He runs a hand through his hair, then looks at you.   
“When do you want to do this?”  
“Tomorrow?” He nods and you stick out your hand for his. He pulls you in a little closer and murmurs, “Are you still coming bowling on Friday?”  
“I’d love to.” You see him glance out at the bullpen and then he gives you a quick kiss on the temple. You smile then school your expression back to a business face and head out.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning you meet at the penitentiary that they’re holding the man at. Aaron- SSA Hotchner doesn’t look happy, then again he typically doesn’t look happy at work but this morning he looks especially unhappy. You climb out of your car and he meets you, matching your pace.   
“I think this is a bad idea.” He says.   
“It’s gonna be fine SSA Hotchner.” You never address him differently when you’re working, you can’t blur that line.   
“Just remember that he doesn’t like women in positions of authority. Use your full title, only your last name and feel free to order me around.” You smirk.   
“I’ll remember that for later.” He looks at you sharply and you continue, “Do I stroke his ego or deflate it?”  
“Deflate.”   
“I can do this SSA Hotchner.”   
“If at any time you feel uncomfortable or worried leave the room. He will be attached to the table but that doesn’t mean this is safe.”   
“I’ve dealt with criminals before.” You remind him but he’s still on edge. “I’ll be fine.” He pulls open the door and you’re greeted by a guard. After going through all the checkpoints you’re led into a room.   
“Agent Hotchner.” The man seated in front of you drawls, “How long has it been?” He sees you, “And you brought me a present.” He grins.   
“Harry Conan this is District Attorney Jareau.”   
“I can speak for myself SSA Hotchner.” You snap as you drop into the chair across from Harry Conan.   
“My apologies.” SSA Hotchner says.   
“I have some questions for you Mr. Conan.” You say looking at him. You feel SSA Hotchner move behind you. “Agent you are dismissed.” He does as you ask and you wait for the door to click shut before beginning again. “I just have a couple of questions I’d like to ask you before I decide to take this case to court.”   
“Jareau. There was an Agent Jareau who works with Agent Hotchner isn’t there?”   
“Why have you waived your rights to an attorney?” You blow by his question.   
“I’m representing myself.”  
“The best lawyers I know wouldn’t do that. Why are you?”  
“Cause I’m innocent.”  
“Every man I’ve talked to from that side of the table tells me that.” You emphasize the word man, hoping to get under his skin. His jaw tightens for a second and you know it works.   
“I never touched any of those girls. I never killed them.” You notice the special care he takes on the word I. You jot down a note to talk to JJ about dinner on Sunday then look up at him.   
“If it wasn’t you how did the BAU have enough to arrest you on?”  
“Why don’t you ask them?” You stand and snap your little notebook shut. “What are you doin?”  
“This case isn’t worth my time. I’ll probably give it to James. He could use a win.” You say more to yourself than to him. He stands and pulls against the cuffs.   
“You bitch. I am important enough!” He yells. You walk to the door and calmly leave the room, closing the door and shutting his curses behind it.   
“Did you hear what he said?”  
“Yes.” SSA Hotchner looks worried.   
“The emphasis on the word I. He had a partner didn’t he.”   
“It seems that way to me.”   
“He may not have done the killing but he decided who died.” You say hurrying after him as he makes his way out of the prison.   
“What I’m really worried about now is, now that the UnSub who was in control of who died and when is behind bars. What is his partner doing? He’s not just going to stop killing.”   
“Nobody is safe now.” You say looking at him with wide eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

After the discovery of the partner the team heads out again. You call Jessica from the car and ask her if she can take Jack or if she needs you to. She agrees to take him and you get back to the office. You have to push your bowling date to the following week, as well as the dinner with JJ and her family. You’ve been missing your nephews like crazy and text Will to come by on Sunday anyway. He agrees and you spend almost all day on Sunday catching up and playing with the boys. For two siblings that live in the same city you see JJ and her family far too little.   
“So JJ tells me that you’re seeing somebody.” Will drawls taking a pull of his beer.   
“She did huh?” You say with an arched brow. “The profiler in her is showing.” You say with a small laugh.   
“Is she wrong?” You’re quiet for a moment. The boys are both asleep and the tv is on low.  
“I don’t know. We’ve hung out a few times. He has a son and I don’t want to move too quickly.”   
“Has he made a move?”   
“We’ve kissed a few times.” Will is one of those people who you’re comfortable with. He’s got an easy way about him and you don’t worry about telling him this, he’ll give you his honest opinion.   
“What happened to his wife?”   
“She died a few years ago. I haven’t pressed it.”   
“That’s probably a good choice.” You’re both quiet again for a while. “What does he do for a livin’?”   
“He works with law enforcement.” The one thing you knew was that if you told Will too much it would get back to JJ.   
“Is that how you met him?”   
“Yea.”   
“You gonna give me a name?”  
“Nope.” You grin at him over the top of your beer, “I don’t wanna jinx it.” You finish the last of the beer then toss it into the recycling bin between you. You lean back in your chair and sigh.   
“I don’t know how you do it.”  
“Do what?”  
“Live like this. With JJ gone all the time, don’t you worry?”  
“Of course I do. She’s my wife, but I have to trust that the team she has with her. I’ve seen ‘em in action. They’re good.”   
“Good.” You would never admit it but Aaron has wormed his way under your armor and you’re really starting to care for him. You’ve always worried about JJ but that’s because she’s your only sister left, you couldn’t imagine life without her.   
“I should probably get home.” You say standing.   
“I’ll see you next weekend when we do dinner.” Will stands and gives you a hug. “Are you armed?”  
“Nah, I’m just happy to see you.” You say with a laugh as you lift the front of your shirt to show him your gun.   
“Still no sign of Jonah?”   
“Not yet. But if he comes after me I’ll be ready.”   
“Be safe.”   
“You too.”


	9. Chapter 9

Aaron didn’t tell you that he was a good bowler. Like, a really good bowler. He whooped your butt in the first game and then you and Jack decided to team up for the second game. You beat him that time so clearly you had to move onto round three. The tie breaker.   
“It’s not really fair.” Aaron says as you sit down from your last turn, an eight with a 7-10 split.   
“I disagree.” You reply, “If you win I owe you two dinners and Jack owes you extra chores.”  
“Yes but you have two people against one.”   
“My partner is 9.” You point out.   
“My partner doesn’t exist.”   
“Hey you could have hustled us. It’s not my fault you overplayed your hand.” He laughs and stands to take his turn. Jack plops down next to you and slurps his drink.   
“What should we make him cook for us when we win Jack?” You ask loudly just as Aaron goes to let go of the ball.   
“Pizza!”   
“Ooh good idea.”   
“I know what you’re doing.” Aaron says as he waits for his ball to come back. He shakes his head as you hear a voice that sounds familiar.   
“Hey Hotch!” JJ. “Hi Jack. Whose winning?”  
“Seems like Hotch is.” Will too. What are you supposed to do? You’re probably not supposed to be with him. Maybe JJ won’t ask, won’t need to see who Aaron is with.   
“Eliza. What a surprise seeing you here.” JJ says with a smile grabbing your shoulders from behind, damn. “I thought you were supposed to be on a date.”   
“I was. He turned out to be a jerk, and luckily he went back to high school to take me bowling where I saw some friendly faces.” Maybe she’ll buy the lie. You wink at Jack.   
“Uh huh.” JJ says, clearly not believing your little story, she sits down across from Jack. You get up to take your turn and cheer as you nail a strike. You high five Jack as you go to sit down, Aaron had sat down next to JJ while you were at your turn and Will was standing behind her. You sit down across from Aaron again, “So what brings you two here?” You ask.   
“The food at the bar is actually really good.” Will says with a smile.  
“Hm, good to know you’re keeping secrets JJ.” You tease. After two more rounds the game is over and you and Jack have squeaked out a win.   
“Hey dad, can I go play some video games?” Aaron looks at his watch, then pulls a twenty out of his wallet.   
“Half hour. Check in with me in fifteen.”  
“Yes!” Jack races off to the arcade as the four of you settle in to talk.   
“So, how long has this been going on?” JJ asks looking between the two of you. You look at Aaron, you’re letting him take this one.   
“Since the night Jonah broke into her apartment.” He says, “I know this must be kind of weird for you but we’ve never been anything but professional at work.” You’re surprised he goes back that far even. You wouldn’t have.   
“If you two break each others hearts I’m going to be so pissed.” JJ warns, you roll your eyes at her.  
“Yea yea yea.” You laugh as Aaron’s foot bumps yours. Is he seriously playing footsie with you right now? You bop his foot with your own.  
“Oh sorry,” he laughs, “I thought that was the table. He moves his foot away and you shake your head at him giving him a look that says you don’t totally believe him.


	10. Chapter 10

“I’m going to go park the car. Could you take Jack up to get ready for bed and then we can have a drink?” Aaron asks softly and you nod. He passes you the key to his apartment.   
“Come on Jack, if we hurry maybe you can have a cookie before you dad gets up there.” Jack jumps out of the car and Aaron chuckles.  
“I feel like you’re going to be trouble.” Aaron says, you give him a quick kiss and laugh.   
“You have no idea.” You grin at him then climb out of the car and follow Jack into the building. Unlocking the door you follow Jack into the apartment, “Grab a cookie and go change into your pajamas. I’m going to run to my apartment really quick and grab my laptop okay?”  
“‘Kay.” Jack says hand deep in the cookie jar. You head out of the apartment with your keys in you hand. “I’m leaving the keys here Jack.” You call just before you shut the door.   
“So his name is Jack.” A male voice says behind you. “This is where you were last time I came to visit wasn’t it?”  
“Jonah you shouldn’t be here.” You’re grateful that you locked the door behind you.   
“Is Jack why you moved here?”  
“No.” If you can keep his focus on you maybe you’ll be able to stall him until Aaron gets here.   
“Don’t lie to me!” He growls then hits you. You hit the wall next to the door, aw hell no. You hit him in the stomach with your right fist then when he doubles over you knee him in the face. He grabs your wrist and throws you to the ground then kicks you in the ribs.   
“Come on out Jack! You’re a big bad FBI agent. Why can’t you protect her?” He calls through the door.   
“Don’t listen to him Jack!” You yell. Desperate to keep him safely inside. “Stay-” Jonah kicks you again, cutting you off. You’re sure you’ve got at least two broken ribs.   
“For an FBI Agent your boy friend is a coward.” Jonah says leaning close to you and wrapping a hand around your neck.   
“FBI don’t move.” Aaron. Jonah looks up and grips your throat a little tighter. “I will shoot you.” You’re having a harder time breathing, “Let her go.” When he doesn’t there’s a loud crack and Jonah cries out in pain as he lets you go. You slide away from him, toward Aaron. He passes you a cell phone without taking his eyes off of Jonah.   
“Call this in. Ambulance and police.” Some of the neighbors doors have opened and Aaron says, “FBI business please go back into your apartments.” Luckily the neighbors comply and he goes to put pressure on Jonah’s wound while you talk to dispatch.


	11. Chapter 11

The police arrive quickly. When you say an FBI Agent is involved that seems to get them there even quicker. The first paramedic rushes to you but you wave him off.   
“He’s bleeding. I’m fine.” You say, “I’m fine.” Aaron moves toward you and cups your face gently in his hands.   
“You’re not okay.” He says, “Can I get someone over here?” He calls and a paramedic comes over.   
“Ma'am?”  
“A couple broken ribs, maybe a concussion, he didn’t get many hits in.” You say calmly and the paramedic does a concussion test, then tests your ribs. You hiss in pain and grab for Aaron. He takes your hand, rubbing a thumb over your knuckles. He’s talking to Detective Morrison, you’re not listening.  
“You’re going to want to bandage her knuckles.” He says softly to the paramedic. Then he turns to you, “I’m going to go check on Jack. I’ll be right back.”  
“I’m fine. Go.” You give his hand a gentle squeeze then he’s gone. The paramedic finishes and helps you to your feet. Aaron comes to the door and reaches for you. You move gratefully into his arms, “Is Jack okay?”  
“He’s a little freaked out but fine. He’s more worried about you.”   
“I’m so sorry.” You groan.  
“For what?”  
“I know what happened to Jack’s mom. JJ told me a long time ago. I didn’t say anything because it wasn’t my business, but now it’s my fault that he’s been terrorized.” Aaron is quiet for a moment, you start to panic but he doesn’t let you go.   
“This wasn’t your fault.” Aaron’s voice is soft, his hand stroking your hair. “You kept him safe, thank you.” Tears prick your eyes and you blink several times to try and keep the tears at bay. “Detective do you need anything else?” Aaron asks over your head.   
“No. Take care of her.” You pull away from Aaron and shake the Detective’s hand.   
“Thank you for everything.”   
“I’m sorry he got to you.”  
“I’ll be fine.” He nods at you then you follow Aaron into his apartment. Jack hurries over to you and hugs you around the waist. You wince slightly but hug him back.   
“Are you okay?” He asks in a small voice.   
“Yea Jack. I’m okay, thank you for listening and staying inside.” You tousle his hair and he smiles up at you.   
“Alright Jack.” Aaron says, “I’m gonna let you watch one episode of your show. Then it’s bedtime.”   
“Okay dad.” He flops down on the floor and switches on a cartoon.   
“Want something to drink?”  
“No, no I’m good. Thank you.” You go to sit on the couch then stop, “My laptop, I was going to get some work done. How bad is my face? I can’t show up in court looking like a battered woman.”   
“You’re going to need to take a few days off. I can go get the computer for you.”  
“No it’s fine. He’s not out there anymore.” You smile gently over at Aaron then finally make your way to your apartment.


	12. Chapter 12

You start spending more time at Jack and Aaron’s apartment. After taking a week off from work to let the bruises heal you’re back to doing what you love. It’s been nearly six months since you first met Aaron and in that time you’ve fallen in love with him. It’s Christmas time and you’ve been anxious about what to give Jack. You don’t really know what 9 year old boys like. You call JJ and hope she’s not too busy to help you out.   
“Hey what’s up?” She answers after the second ring.   
“I’m celebrating Christmas the Aaron and Jack tonight and I still don’t have a present for Jack.”  
“And you’re calling me because?”  
“You have boys.”   
“Why don’t you just ask him?”   
“I don’t want it to seem like I don’t know his son.”   
“I don’t think he would see it like that. I think he’d see it as you wanting to know his son.”   
“Okay,” you sigh. “Thanks JJ.” You hang up then and call Aaron.   
“Agent Hotchner.”  
“Sorry are you busy?”   
“No, what’s going on?”   
“I’m sorta stumped on what to get Jack.” You hear him laugh, “I know, I know I’m cutting it close.”  
“He likes Legos.” You hear a voice in the background that sounds like Garcia. “One of the Batman sets. I have to go.”  
“Do we have to cancel tonight?”  
“No. I’ll see you at 6.”  
“Love you.”   
“You too.” You hang up then and head to the Lego section. You end up buying him two different Batman sets and one of them comes with a video game. Hopefully Aaron doesn’t mind. You wrapped Aaron’s gift the day it showed up. A new watch. His had gotten smashed in a case and he hadn’t had time to replace it. You had it etched with Jack’s name, you had thought about writing something to him from you but Jack was the thing that made him the happiest. With his job he needed to be able to see something everyday and remember to smile. You head down stairs to their apartment you knock and the door opens revealing a smiling Aaron.   
“Merry Christmas!” He says as you walk into the apartment.   
“Merry Christmas!” You respond giving him a kiss.   
“Ew!” Jack says coming into the room  
“Ew?” Aaron says grinning over at his son not letting you go.   
“Merry Christmas Jack!” You say, still not moving from Aaron’s arms. “I have something for you!”  
“Yes!” He comes over to you and grins, “Merry Christmas.” He says with a cheesy smile. You hand over the two gifts you wrapped for him.   
“What do you say?” Aaron asks.   
“Thank you!” Jack rips into the bigger present first. “Cool! It’s Batman!” He goes to open the box.   
“Don’t forget about the second one Jack.” Aaron says after shutting the door, you sit down at the couch and he joins you as Jack tears into the second gift.   
“Cool! Lego Batman game! Can I play it dad?”  
“Why don’t you give Eliza your gift first?” Jack goes over to the tree and finds the present with your name on it.  
“Did you wrap this Jack?”  
“Dad helped.”  
“No way. This looks professionally done. Are you sure the two of you did this?”   
“We did. I promise.”  
“Should I open it?”   
“Yes!” You tug the wrapping paper off of the small box and open it.


	13. Chapter 13

“A key?” You look at Aaron. You already have a copy of their apartment keys and he had a copy of yours. Just in case.   
“Dad bought a house!” Jack exclaims with a jump of excitement. “There’s a picture I drew you.” Jack says pointing inside the box. You pull it out and open it. It’s a picture of three people, they’re labeled. Me, dad and Eliza. You look at Aaron in confusion.   
“Are you guys asking me to move in with you?”   
“Yes. Well Jack is.” Aaron smiles at you, you can’t help but give a small laugh.   
“I’d love to live with you Jack. We’ll have movie nights every weekend.”  
“Yes! Dad can I play my game now?”  
“Of course.” Jack turns away from the two of you and loads his game into the console.   
“This is for you.” You hand Aaron the small box. He opens it and you watch his face light up.   
“Wow, this is a really nice watch. Thank you so much.”  
“It’s engraved on the back.” He flips it over. “Why doesn’t it say your name? It’s from you.”   
“I just thought if it said his name you’d be reminded of him when you look at your watch. The first time I ever saw you smile was in the elevator with him. The cases you work. They’re rough and sometimes I think you need to be reminded of someone who makes you smile.”   
“Wow. Thank you so much. This is, such a thoughtful gift. All I’ve given you so far is a broken lease.” You grin as he kisses you again, his lips lingering on yours for longer than necessary, longer than if Jack had been paying attention. “Your turn.” He hands you a small box. You open it slowly, a pair of diamond earrings glint up at you.   
“Aaron.” You breathe, “How did you know?” You’ve always wanted a nice pair of earrings and as much as you loved Aaron, and Jack, you weren’t ready to marry him.   
“I have my sources.” He grins, you make a mental note to thank JJ later and kiss him deeply. Running your fingers through his hair he pulls you closer, slipping his tongue into your mouth. You respond by sliding closer to him, you’re practically in his lap. You pull away, Jack is still in the room even if he’s not paying attention.   
“Thank you Aaron. For these and asking me to move in with you. Where is the house?”  
“About four blocks from JJ and Will’s house. I hope that’s okay.”  
“Yes, I love the houses down there and I want to live closer to JJ.”   
“Jack has a birthday party on Friday. We could go check it out.”   
“Sounds fun.” You kiss him again and he smiles at you, oh God you’re crazy about this man. Hopefully you’ll get a long time to show him how crazy you are about him.


	14. Chapter 14

It’s been a year. A whole year since you first walked into the BAU and got, what you hate to admit, was your first of many Aaron Hotchner glares. That man can stare down like no one you’ve met before, but so can you. You’re both stubborn, you’ve had your fair share of fights but they’re healthy fights. It’s not that he’s gone all the time, not like it was with Hailey. It’s just scary, when he’s gone you’re more on edge, he calls when he can but sometimes it’s days before you know that he’s okay. It helps when you have Jack, you don’t always get to have him at the house. Aaron promised that Jessica would be able to see him. He wants to make sure that Jack knows his mother, her sister is the closest thing Jack has. You convinced Aaron to get a dog, that helps when you’re alone, and the fact that Will and the boys are so close by. You pull into the driveway, Aaron isn’t home yet which is weird. You had stayed late and it was already dark, he should be home. You take your phone out of your purse and call him.   
“Hey.” He answers after the first ring.   
“Where are you? I thought you were going to be home tonight.”   
“We got a little held up. We’re landing soon.”  
“So is Jack still at Jessie’s?” You start to gather your things up to head inside.   
“Yea.”  
“Want me to go get him?”   
“No. No it’s okay.” He seems distracted.   
“Aaron is everything okay?” You climb out of the car, pinning your phone to your ear with your shoulder.   
“Everything is fine. It was just a long case.” You hit the light switch nothing happens. You quietly set everything down and grip your phone with your hand. There’s some strange light coming from the kitchen and something is on the floor.   
“Aaron.” You whisper.   
“What’s wrong?”   
“Are you sure you’re not home? Because the power isn’t working and there’s some weird light coming from the kitchen. Something is on the floor.”   
“Oh, it was probably Jessie and Jack. I told them I was going to surprise you with a romantic dinner but would be cutting it close. They must have gone to try and help.”  
“Right.” You move slowly, quietly toward the kitchen. You peak around the corner and see, full meals. Two full meals, two freshly lit candles and wine in two glasses.   
“Okay so I lied a little bit.” His voice comes through the phone but you also hear it in person.   
“Alright. Where are you?” You demand, trying to sound more annoyed than amused and failing miserably. He comes around the corner, flowers in one hand his phone still pressed to his ear and a smile stretched across his face. “Damn, you gave me a heart attack.” You say hanging up the phone.   
“Sorry. I just wanted to make tonight special. I know that today was the day you were hired as our District Attorney and it was today that I first met you.” He passes you the flowers. “These are for you.” You smell them and smile. He’s just too cute.  
“Thank you.” You give him a kiss, then he pulls your chair out for you. You expect him to move to his side of the table but instead he drops to one knee, your heart stops.   
“Eliza Jareau. One year ago today you walked in and helped solve a murder. I didn’t know what to think of you and didn’t know what you thought of me. But when I asked Jack to invite you to dinner so I could find out and you accepted I was thrilled. Watching you with him, treating him so well, caring for him when I can’t, it tells me a lot about you. It tells me that the hope I had that someday I’d find someone who would love Jack as much as she loves me and I love her is possible. Because I see it every time we’re all together, as a family. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Putting bad guys away, watching Jack play soccer and making out on the couch like high schoolers.” You laugh softly through your happy tears, “Would you do us, Jack and I, the honor of becoming a permanent part of our family? Will you marry me?”  
“Yes.”


End file.
